Sexy in her own way
by MajinoftheCrimsonMoon
Summary: Flonne's plans for a relaxing soak in the Isle of Healing Waters hot springs doesn't go as planned... Laharl x Flonne One-shot with a splash of Lime!


Sexy in her own way

By: MajinoftheCrimsonMoon

Disclaimer: Please don't sue Atlus/NISA

[Netherworld: Overlords Castle] 

"Please." Flonne begged, trying to convince the demon pair. "We haven't gone on a vacation in like ever!" The ex angel whined. "No." Laharl said for what felt like the hundredth time. "Flonne why would we need a vacation, we're always travelling anyway?" Etna pointed out. It was true in the years they've known each other the trio had been across the netherworld and beyond on many adventures. "But I found the perfect place for us to go!" Flonne persisted.

Flonne began to read from the travel brochure "Ivoire is a collection of floating islands within a clear blue sea. Each island has its own unique traits." the ex Angel unfolded the map in the back showing the demon pair. There so much to do she said an island winter wonderland with skiing and skating we could even have a snow ball fight Flonne chirped There's even safari's to see rare monster's she continued and of course the Isle of Healing Waters. The resort has everything room service, pristine beaches, and hot springs." Flonne want on.

Etna looked at the travel brochure reading it over Flonne's shoulder. "Hmm, something sounds really familiar about that place." she remarked. "Don't you remember Etna?" Ivoire is were we meet Marona and her guardian Ash." Flonne reminded the red haired demon the names jogged the demon girl's memory.

"Oh yeah, that's the place the prince ended up after I sucked him into that weird bottle thing after he stole my super rare Putting." Etna said remembering now. This seemed to trigger Laharl's memory of the events from back then. "Wait, do you mean that island with that little girl and that stupid ghost protecting her?" He demanded. "That's the one prince only if I remember right their called Phantoms there." Etna said, correcting Laharl who sat silently for a moment, drumming his fingers on the arm rest of his throne considering his options. "Fine I've decided we're going!" The blue haired demon declared. "This'll be a great opportunity for a little revenge." Laharl said, getting a familiar look in his eyes. "Hooray!" Flonne cheered happily clearly missing the part about revenge. "Um prince..." Etna began. "You do realize she'd be long since dead by now right? The demon girl said, pointing out the obvious. "Than I'll get even with that bastard Ash!" Laharl declared with a "Haaahahaha!"

"But this is a vacation not a war campaign!" Flonne said catching on now. "Just let him have his moment Flonne." Etna advised "the prince will probably forget all about it by the time we get there." the red haired demon said.

Little did the demon pair know Flonne intended to quietly send word to Ash and any relatives of Marona's so they knew to stay on their island.

In no time at all the trio was packed and though the dimensional gateway on their way to well deserved break.

Ivoire: Isle of Healing Waters

The trio had spent their first day soaking in the sun on the pristine beaches, swimming splitting melons and braying Laharl in the sand as the sun set they returned to the Vila they had rented and all was quite perhaps too quite...

"Etna have you seen Flonne?" he barked at his Vassal. "Last I saw her Flonne said something about a long sock in one of the hot springs." the red haired demon said casually. "By here self?" Laharl said angrily "Why the hell didn't you go with her?" Laharl demanded. "Well, I, I am.." Etna stuttered her face redden slightly. "I didn't feel like tonight." she finally blurted out. This only further angered the young overlord. "Did you even think about what the guides said about There are monster on theses Islands, Etna?" he shouted at his mouthy Vassal. "Oh come on Prince Flonne's a big girl and can take care of herself besides, they said this island is safe, there's barriers or something to keep them away from the resort." Etna argued.

"Nothing is safe when it comes to that love freak!" Laharl said, kicking the door open and storming through the swinging door. "Prince where are you going?" Etna called after him. "To find Flonne and drag her back here before she can cause any trouble." he said, stomping his way towards the wooded path to the islands famous hot springs "I probably should do something, but if the prince wants to peep who am I to ruing his fun." Etna muttered to herself. "It's not like he'll try something anyway..."

Meanwhile at the hot springs...

to make Flonnes face bright red especially the thought of it being Laharl. Yes, they often cuddled in his coffin Flonne could tell Laharl wanted more though, wouldn't say as much probably because he knew how she would react. Flonne believed it was driven by lust and hormones more than love and frankly she wanted to wait until they were both ready and preferably married before... That special night took place. Thankfully Laharl never pushed things, though part of Flonne was tempted to relent maybe just a little. After One particular night when the ex angel accidentally discovered a demon girls tail was a very 'sensitive' spot. Laharl had garbed hold the end of her Tail in his sleep and started nibbling on its tip mumbling something about black pretzels in whatever dream he was having. Flonne had to bite her lip to keep from waking him. Since then She often lies next to Laharl imaging the sensual teach of his hands upon her body his lips against the sensitive skin of her modest mounds... Just thinking about it has been enough to give Flonne the tingles.

Clothed in only a towel Flonne set her clothes aside carefully folding them before stepping out of the change tent. She sat on the edge of the hot spring dipping her legs into the steaming waters testing the temperature first. The warmth felt wonderful she sat enjoying the scenery before deciding to wad into the spring pausing to tie her hair up with the help of a spa towel she bought at the Rose Queen store for just this purpose Flonne unwrapped her towel allowing it to fall away before slipping into the water. Little did she know unexpected company was even now drawing close...

[Very nearby on the footpath to the hot springs]

Still fuming Laharl stomped his way down the path cut through the woods to make it easier for guests to find their way to the hot springs. Stopping at a fork in the road Laharl realized there was multiple paths to several different sets of springs. "Great, now how do I find her?" he grumbled before realizing he could just follow the fallen angel's energy it shouldn't be difficult in this world.

Laharl didn't have to focus hard to seance the fallen angels unique energy she was just down the path straight ahead. The blue haired overlord could tell she wasn't very far away now the path opened up to a clearing up ahead a sign hung in a tree read Welcome to Hot Springs four South."about time." he grumbled to himself. Stepping out of the wooded path Laharl found himself standing near a small tent, he was about to start looking around for Flonne but stopped when the sound of splashing nearby caught his attestation. Laharl stopped dead in his tracks frozen in place by the sight before him.

The pale moonlight Shawn upon the waters of the hot spring, the rising steam danced under that pure white moon. In the shallows of the spring bathed in those rays of light stood Flonne. Her wet skin glittering in moon light the ex angels had her long golden hair up wrapped in a head towel, leaving bear features clearly viable the swell of her modest breasts to the curve of her hips the small patch of hair covering her nether regions...

Laharls brain jam as several vital process's stopped his sword slipping from his limp grip. The clatter it made as the blade hit the ground caught Flonnes attestation she looked up to see Laharl standing at the edge of the clearing staring at her. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

The former angel trainee screamed as she spun away driving under the water treating Laharl to a view of her Ass-ests in the process. Flonnes ear shattering scream brought Laharl back to realty.

"Laharl how dare you! Get out of here right now!" Flonne yelled her head just above the surface of the water. "I I um..." he stuttered his mind still reeling. "Get out of here Laharl!" Flonne demanded.

This brought Laharl back to his old self was his vassal trying to order him around? "I'm the overlord you can't tell me what to do Vassal." the young overlord shouted back. "And what the hell do you think you're doing sneaking off on your own putting yourself in a vulnerable position like this?" he shouts pointing towards the towel on the ground. Laharl was furious at Flonne she should've at least had Etna come with her.

Despite her anger Flonne was touched Laharl was worried about her despite their fight still she wasn't going to let him off the hock that easily he had just seen her naked after all.

"That still doesn't mean you can go around spying on me and don't say you weren't." she she shouted back. "Get out of here right now or you'll be sorry!" she said angerly

"The hell I was!" Laharl denied "and are you really trying to threaten me?" he said growing even more angry with his vassal. "I come here to drag you back to the villa. Now get out of there and get dressed." Laharl demanded Flonne didn't budge the ex angel just continued to glare at him. "I said get out here NOW!" Laharl said, raising his voice. "I came here to enjoy these hot springs and that's what I'm going to do!" Flonne said raising her voice now.

"Don't make me come in there and smack you!" Laharl yelled back shacking his fist.

"I dare you try it!" Flonne snapped back, glaring daggers at the Young Overlord.

"That does it! Just remember you asked for it!" Laharl said, dropping his sword and pulling off his shoes and scarf before doing the last thing Flonne would have expected him to do the impulsive overlord jumped into the hot spring!

"W,w, wh what are you doing Laharl!" Flonne stammered panicking. "what did you expect you dared me to do it." he reminded the ex angel. demon boy started to swim nearer to the frightened Fallen angel sending her into even more of a panic."Don't you come over here!" she said in alarm.

Flonne covered her chest with one arm swam backwards with the other trying to keep her distance from Laharl. "What, you don't trust me?" the offended young overlord asks, clearly offended he had never over all their time together tried to take advantage of her yet now she pulled this? "You pervert get out of here Laharl!" Flonne shouts "or so help me, I'll..." she began, "you'll what?" Laharl says cutting her off as he continued to get closer. Flonne's panicking peaking now she summonsed her staff. "Get out of here right now Laharl or else I mean it this time!" she says threatening the demon boy. With a smirk Laharl made a playful lunge towards the Fallen Angel with a scream Flonne brought her staff down on Laharls head with enough force to send him under the surface of the water."Laharl?..." Flonne backed away from where Laharl disappeared she couldn't tell where he was did he drown? She wondered. Beginning to worry Flonne cautiously swam towards where the demon went under calling his name whoosh the blue haired boy surfaced with a splash less than a foot away from from Flonne recoiling in fright the ex angel cast a barrier spell on reflex. Laharl slammed face first into the magic wall. "Oof!" he said, holding his head. "Hey, that hurt!" he shouted. "Well, you shouldn't have done that." Flonne said angrily. "It was not only mean, but really childish." the ex angel said scolding the young overlord. "Humph whatever." Laharl said with a huff. "You do realize if I wanted to do something I would've already." Laharl says yet again reminding the fallen angel how demons could be though for all his bluster and boosting Laharl wasn't the 'demon' he made himself out to be. "You really must be over your fear of sexy bodies after all. I might not be as voluptuous as Miss Jenifer but it seems not even a naked sexy body bothers you now." Flonne says crossly. "whoever said you had a sexy body?" Laharl said automatically sending Flonne into a rage Even all these years later it was still a trigger for her. "WHY YOU!" Flonne shouts raising, her staff Laharl closed in enough to grab Flonne's arm, stopping her this sent the vulnerable girl into yet another panic. "Let me go Laharl right now or I'll scream!" she tells him desperately trying to break free of his grip Laharl lets go of her wrist as quickly as he had garbed it. "You know you're always doing that comparing yourself to her or the others." He says off handy. Blushing Flonne retreats to the far side of the spring Laharl amused be this smirks before continuing. "So what if you're not as curvy as Jenifer you were always so sensitive about your flat chest and lack of curves...". "Let me finish." Laharl says seeing Flonne's darkening glare. "So what if your not voluptuous people like smaller breasts too, and you DO have curves." Laharl says making Flonne blush bright red at the fact he had scene said curses. "Some nice ones, yeah know not too much or too little and a pretty nice butt too, I never realized just how nice." Laharl says, blushing some himself Flonnes anger melted away at these words was Laharl saying what she thought he was? "Laharl are you saying you think I'm... Attractive she says tentatively?" her face turning redder.

The demon boy huffed. "Fine if you want me to say it, I'll say it." he tells her. "But if you repeat this

to anyone, including Etna and yes, I know all about your 'Girly' talk, he say with air quotes I'll deny it and I'll never say it again." Laharl says before finally getting on with it. "I think you're... Sexy in her own way Flonne." Laharl manages to say aloud her anger evaporated overjoyed Flonne loses herself

in the moment and flings herself at Laharl pulling him into a bone jarring hug her naked body pressed hard against his bare chest.

Caught flatfooted by the naked girl a surprised Laharl stood there frozen in place by the sensations of Flonne's bare flesh rubbing against his body. "Whoa, so soft..." Laharl thought aloud Crashing back down to reality Flonne remembered the naked stat she was in with a scream she shoves Laharl away diving back under the water. "Hey, I was enjoying." that Laharl sulked. "Laharl your the worst!" Flonne screams at the blue haired demon. "Hey, you flung yourself at me, remember?" Laharl shouts back his temper rising again. "Only because you tricked me!" Flonne accused Laharl gave her a deadpan look. "Are you serous you loony love freak!?" he shouts loudly enough for all in the forest to hear. "And here I was about to apologize for walking in on you." Laharl says with a huff. "This is what I get for worrying about love freak fallen angel!" He shouts as he makes his way out of the hot spring despite his angry shouting Flonne could hear the concerned tone in his voice. Touched by his genuine concern for her safety Flonne called after him. "Laharl wait." she says chasing after the demon boy Reaching the shallows of the spring before she caught up Flonne catches his arm Laharl looked back a Flonne who stood half out of the water her free arm covering her chest. "What now?" he barked at her looking away, his checks redding. "Were you really worried about me Laharl?" she asks quietly. "Of course I was." the demon boy says. "You might be stronger than you were back than, but your still no match for a powerful demon." Laharl says turning back to face at the ex angel again. "And well what if someone or something found you out here all alone and..." he trails off face redding even more. "Look you know I hate that word, but I do really care about you Flonne." He says finally openly admitting it. "Thank you Laharl." Flonne says tenderly blushing, she lets her arm drop to her side no longer concerned if he saw everything Laharl finds himself again being hugged tightly be the naked girl "Mmm?" Laharl felt two soft bumps against his skin was that Flonne's...? He thought to himself. Flonne feels something pressing against her nether region. Was it his?... "Oh my!" Flonne says, giggling at the demon boys' expense. "It's not like I can help it its a natural refle.." Laharl sputters before being cut off by Flonne pressing her lips gently against his "I love." she says softly Laharl wraps his arms around Flonne's naked body returning her affection she rests her head on his chest, enjoying the moment. "You know... "She says breaking the silence as a rather naughty thought cross's her mind. "It's not very fair, I'm the only one naked." Flonne said with a deviant look in her eye. "Oh no you don't." Laharl says escaping the ex angels grasp Flonne pouts hands on her hips. "Well, you got to see everything. In fact, you saw me naked twice" she points out crossing her arms in front of her. Accidentally on purpose or subconsciously Flonne had folded them beneath her breasts, her arms lifting them much like a push up bra would making them appear larger. Laharl was sure she was doing it on purpose, but couldn't be sure forcing his mind back on topic he said. And how am I suppose to protect you Flonne if I'm naked in there with you?" The truth was he somewhere between that statement and the fact the demon boy didn't trust himself or his sky high hormones at the moment. "Fine I spouse, you have a point." The ex angel says still pouting. "But you just wait one of these days I'll sneak into your room while you're in the bath and give you the jump scare of your life." She informs the young overlord.

Laharl scoffs at this. "Try and you'll regret it." he told her before retrieving his clothes and weapon

Giggling at Laharls 'threat' Flonne returned to the steaming waters of the hot spring, knowing Laharl was watching her as he pulls his scarf and shoes on no doubt enjoying the view of her body.

Sword in hand the young overlord leapt up into one of the near by tress so he could... Keep watch for danger Flonne safe in the knowledge Laharl was there on the look out she returned to enjoying her relaxing soak in the hot spring smiling as she caught the demon boys sideways glance in her direction. Fin

Author Note

So let's get the obvious stuff out of the way first. This one-shot was inspired by the ageless hot spring cliche a staple in many a Manga and Anime.

I really enjoyed writing this. I hope I did alright for my very first attempt at this sort of story. Please review and let me know your thoughts and what you think Flonne should do to get her revenge on the peeping Prince.

Before anyone pitches a fit about...things Flonne and Laharl are both around 1800 years old in the setting of this story so try to keep that in mind before Flaming.

And I hope you enjoyed reading this entry in the Days of Love collection. Tune in next week for a new one!

ps

Should this should be a crossover since it's primarily based in the world of Phantom Brave?


End file.
